GeGeGe no Kitarō (1971)
The second anime was aired from October 7, 1971 to September 28, 1972. It ran for 45 episodes. Produced only two years after the first series and featuring the same main voice cast and theme songs, it is sometimes considered a colorized sequel to the first rather than a second entry in the series. Like the previous series, it was produced by Toei Animation and boradcast on Fuji Television. About Because the 1971 anime is a sequel to the previous anime, no remake episodes were made. Because of this, nearly half of the episodes are actually adaptations of some of Shigeru Mizuki's non-Kitarō stories. In the previous anime, this was only done twice towards the end of the run, with the episodes Umi-Jijii and Namahage. Many of these stories were originally self contained and ironic, leaving little room for Kitarō to intervene. Some of these episodes featured Kitarō briefly and sometimes without him actually getting involved, deviating from the general "children's hero" theme of the rest of the series. On the other hand, because much more of the social satire and horror was left in this time around, it could be considered a more faithful adaptation of the essence of Mizuki's work. Of all the GeGeGe no Kitarō anime, this was the one to feature the most social commentary and irony. Another factor in this series being more mature and dramatic is that most of the Toei staff that worked on it was transferred from the recently completed Tiger Mask. Unlike the previous anime, which was rarely rebroadcast, the 1971 anime was rebroadcast several times in the following years, usually during the summer. While 45 episodes were produced, the original broadcast had a full 52 episode run thanks to many episode being aired as reruns. These episodes were Yōkai Cloth (rebroadcast March 16, 1972), Shibito-Tsuki (May 18, 1972), Ghosts of Angkor Wat (June 8, 1972), Gyūki (July 6, 1972), Gyaku-Mochi-Goroshi (August 3, 1972), Mammoth Flower (August 31, 1972), and Hell's Water (September 14, 1972). In episode #4, Amefuri-Tengu, Medama-Oyaji's regular voice actor Isamu Tanonaka was sick and the role was performed by Hiroshi Ōtake. This was one of only two times in Tanonaka's lifetime where he didn't voice the character. Theme Songs ;Opening *GeGeGe no Kitarō - Kazuo Kumakura ;Ending *Karan Koron no Uta - Midori Katō Cast Main Cast Notes *Masako Nozawa, Isamu Tanonaka and Chikao Ōtsuka all return from the previous adaptation. They would go on to reprise their respective roles at various points throughout their careers, particularly Tanonaka, who voiced Medama-Oyaji in nearly every subsequent production of the franchise made within his lifetime. *Yōko Ogushi had voiced Sunakake-Babaa in the previous adaptation. She would retire from voice acting and vanish from the public eye not too long after the series ended. *Keiko Yamamoto and Kōji Yada voiced numerous guest characters in the previous adaptation. Yamamoto would go on to voice Shisa in the following adaptation as well as reprise the role of Sunakake-Babaa for the 1996 and 2007 adaptations. Guest Cast Episodes Staff Movies *GeGeGe no Kitarō: Chisōgan - Released July 12, 1980. A retelling of Episode 37. pt-br:Anime de 1971 Category:Anime Category:TV series